Some computing devices provide a graphical user interface to output content for display and receive input from a user to interact with the computing device. In some instances, these computing devices may also communicate with one another using one or more networks. Communications between computing devices using such networks may rely on one or more network protocols, such Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP), to transmit data. In some instances, users may share data with one another using one or more content sharing platforms. Content sharing platforms may include instant messaging networks, social networks, and electronic mail. Service operators of content sharing platforms may store data that personally identifies each user's computing device (or user itself) and may log or otherwise track device information about each user computing device that accesses the content sharing platforms. As such, content provided to these content sharing platforms are traceable to the submitting user computing devices, such that the identities of the owners or users of these user computing devices may be discovered.